Those who dance with Darkness
by Hikari Konoshiro
Summary: Dedicated to BlooDyMaY for being such an awesome reviewer. The world has descended into darkness, brought on by Eiri Uesugi who was consumed by it long ago. Can Shuichi free him from the darkness and bring the world to light once more?
1. Prologue

**Those who dance with Darkness**

**Prologue**

_Those who dance with the darkness, will eventually be consumed by it._

As Eiri Uesugi watched the destruction from the castle with a look of satisfaction on his face, he thought of that line and how as a child he had put all his belief into believing it to be a lie. He was a fool back then. He believed that light would conquer all. Light would dispel all darkness. Light would prevail in the battle against the darkness.

Watching the massacre, he could only chuckle to himself that he was once that foolish.

How could anyone believe such a thing? Darkness conquered all. Darkness defeated all light and banished it from the world. What would the world be without darkness? Eiri had discovered that all hearts were born of darkness and, therefore that no matter how much light there was in the world, it could never truly defeat the darkness.

He had been such a fool to believe in that nonsense.

And he watched the city fall to pieces and crumble, as the desperate people ran forth and scattered, trying to escape.

But not one of them would survive.

No one could escape Eiri Uesugi.

_No one._

* * *

Another city had been destroyed. 

He felt their lives slip away.

He felt their souls disappear into the depths of death, never to return.

A tear fell down his cheek.

What use was it to be a summoner, if he was stuck here in the castle?

What use was he to his people if he was not allowed out?

He looked at the people around him. Not one really knew him. Not one would let him go out and help those people, even though he knew he could.

Distant screams echoed through his mind.

He had to help them but was powerless to do so.

Shuichi Shindou's face left the window. No one could stop Eiri Uesugi; the man was darkness itself. He had sold his soul to the darkness and been exposed to it. And then it finally conquered his body and soul, destroying every ounce of humanity left in him.

And in the distance, Shuichi saw him, mocking them all from the top of his castle, smiling to himself as people died and disappeared, revelling in the suffering and pain.

Shuichi's grip around the staff in his hands tightened.

He didn't care what anyone else said. From now on he was going to be the one fighting the darkness known as Eiri Uesugi.

And no one on earth would stop him until he defeated him.

* * *

**A/N**: I was thinking about how next to no one on ever seems to write Gravi fics in fantasy worlds and so on, and then I just had a flash of inspiration that made me think 'I want to write one if no one else will!'. And so I did. And this is what came out of it. A lot has been inspired by both Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, but there may well be same very drastic changes just so anyone who hasn't played those games came fully come to grips with this story. Anyway, that's the prologue finished. Slow updates will be a definite, since I have SATs this coming week and I want to finish 'The Shining Light' before I begin working on this next big project (I don't like keeping two stories running at once because I find myself only updating one at a time). But please, drop me a review and tell me what you think. If you think it's rubbish, then say so. I'm not going to hate you for giving me your honest opinions. I'm just a lowly fanfiction author who is exercising her creative writing skills in the hopes she may one day actually become a full-time author. So, like I said, just drop a short review telling me if you like it. 

Another big thanks to Suanne for, yet again, reading over the Prologue before it was posted. I owe you big time: )

Also, thanks to my inspiration, BlooDy-MaY whose story "The Game of Love" was what started the fantasy reels in my mind turning, creating this story. I owe you so much! Thank you: )

Don't worry! I promise I will finish 'The Shining Light'!

See ya!

- Hikari-kun -


	2. Chapter I

**A/N:** Just taking a short bit of time here to announce, that this story is now officially dedicated to BlooDY-MaY, my inspiration for this story and one of my best reviewers : ) I owe you big time. This story wouldn't exist without ya. So, here it is, specially for you! Enjoy: )

**

* * *

**

** Those who dance with Darkness**

**Chapter I**

_A summoner._

Someone who protects the defenceless with powers given from the heavens. Only a chosen few are born to be summoners, and only people of the most noble families are given such a rare opportunity.

Shuichi was a summoner.

The Shindou family were a noble family of their own right. They were well known throughout the land as people who sought to protect any and all who asked for help, by using their magic to heal those injured and send those whose souls were still attached to the world after death on forward, deep into the other world.

But they were also cowards. Cowards who were hiding, trying to protect themselves by the force of Eiri Uesugi's attack.

Shuichi couldn't stand them. They were his own family, turning their back on their own _people_.

They _disgusted_ him.

If he had the power to summon great beasts of the sea, sky and earth to his whim, he wanted to use them to help him defeat the darkness. To banish it for life. To free the world of its evil spell.

He _wasn't_ about to sit by and watch them die.

He put a hand to the forest floor where he was sitting, under a tree to shelter from the coming storm. Forests were really the only safe place to be right now. The trees would allow none who came to spread darkness pass through their forest… their home.

But the forest was dying.

He could feel the little life it had left slipping away. And soon it would be no more. It's spirit would die and pass on, just as so many spirits in this world did.

After all, the world was not made to last forever. Everything had its time to die.

But it made his heart ache to think that this once magnificent forest would die soon. He knew it would die fighting… fighting for the light. But he also knew it was useless.

He'd been on his quest for _two years_ and not even come close to destroying the one known as Eiri Uesugi.

Every day Eiri's followers grew in number and his troops grew stronger and stronger.

He was beginning to loose hope.

But somewhere out there in the grey sky he saw a light flicker, as if calling to him. He pulled himself to his feet.

He'd defeat Eiri, or die trying but he'd _never_ submit to the darkness.

* * *

"Report!" yelled the green haired teen who was watching the massacre from the castle of Anaeria. The solider in front of him saluted to his superior and spoke up.

"General Uesugi is far too strong! We have already lost a hundred men to him!"

The green haired teen sighed in frustration. This was simply and completely impossible. In less than ten minutes, Eiri Uesugi had completely destroyed their troops and was now heading for the castle to complete the road of destruction.

"Captain!"

The teen's eyes shot up to see the ferocious red head come running through the door at top speed, his sword still drawn.

"Nakano, please give me the full report on the status of the battlefield," the green haired teen commanded. The red head nodded.

"Fujisaki, the battlefield is a complete wreck. They've obliterated our forces in mere moments. I don't think we can hold on for long,"

Fujisaki put a hand to his chin, "It can't be helped then," and he roared out over the battlefield,

"Men! Withdraw! Retreat!"

Nakano stared on at the battlefield.

It was useless.

Eiri Uesugi had won this battle.

Darkness reigned once again.

* * *

Eiri Uesugi watched the troops run and try to flee. He smirked. It was completely useless.

No one would escape him.

And soon they'd all feel his full wrath.

With those thoughts in mind he chuckled to himself

¤¤¤

His brother and sister watched him from behind, their hearts doubtful. They had not submitted to the darkness like their brother, however they were forced to pretend they believed that darkness was the only way.

Mika cast her eyes skywards and prayed that the words of the Seer were true.

Tatsuha cast his eyes downwards and wished the madness would end.

They both waited for a signal that their wishes and prayers were heard…

… but none came.

It seemed darkness truly did conquer all.

* * *

**A/N:** A few notes on a few things here. Even though you're bound to find out sooner of later, a Seer is someone who sees things in visions or dreams _before_ they happen. If you're read the Abhorsen trilogy, you'll know them as the Clayr, a group of people born of a special nature who can see the future (or parts of it at least) on their own by their dreams or visions and, when assembled in large groups, can usually see a much clearer vision.

Hmm… don'tcha just want to find out who the Seer is? I know, but I'm not saying! ; )

Before anyone asks, _yes_ this place is a fantasy world. No, no such place as Anaeria exists in our world. The name was the name of a place from one of my friend's stories, and it just fit so nicely here I had to add it in (hope you don't mind Chris: D).

Well, that's it. You want to find out more you'll have to review!

- Hikari-kun -


	3. Chapter II

**A/N:** Yup, yup. It's me. Doing two chapters at once since I wrote them both rather quickly. Anyway, get back to me with reviews and whatever after you read this chapter. Tell me if you like it, if it bored you, if you don't understand it, whatever. Just so long as it's a review (and NOT a flame!) I don't care.

And yeah, if you didn't read the Author's Notes in the last chapter, this story is dedicated to BlooDy-MaY. I owe you big time: )

Anyway, next chapter please!

* * *

**  
**

**Those who dance with Darkness**

**Chapter II**

The once overcast grey sky fell into darkness once more. It began the night… the endless night… which could made darkness look beautiful.

And yet it wasn't.

The skies above left no space for moon nor stars. They had no memory of the once beautiful day. They were a mere carcass… an empty shell, hollow, where light was forgotten and the prince of darkness ruled the earth.

The hopeful smiles on the faces of those who he had sent to pass on still lingered fresh in his mind. They believed they were free. They truly believed they were free from the darkness. And lay beyond was a shimmering light of happiness that could never be disturbed by darkness.

He knew differently.

His legs found it difficult to carry him on his quest through the night but he forced them along, step by step onwards into the eternal night… far into the endless darkness…

… he stumbled.

He fell to his knees, clutching the staff in his hand tightly. Mud went flying into his face at ferocious speeds. The floor dirt covered him front tip to toe…

… a sob.

He picked himself back up, forcing the rest of his sobs away into the depths of his lonely heart. His determined amethyst eyes focused on the road ahead, barely visible in the darkness. He would not fail his quest. He would not give up hope.

And he would not submit to the darkness.

He journeyed on.

* * *

The warrior Nakano and his troops marched steadily forward even in the blackest of nights. Rain began to cascade from the darkest of skies but they continued striding forwards. Their quest to destroy Eiri Uesugi and put an end to the darkness may be a long, hard and foolish one but they rode on their dreams, fuelled by loving words of family and friends, all supporting them and wishing them well as they left. 

Nakano would not give up just because of one loss, even if he had to go at it alone.

He was a determined and fiery red head who protected all his friends and family and fought for them, believing solely in their wishes and hopes. He cast his dark blue eyes to the sky, hope shining in them like the most precious jewel. He was a believer in the light and all its riches and rewards.

He would fight to the death if he had to.

He believed in his dream for light, and so he lived to banish the darkness.

His reason for life… his reason to hope…

His trusty second captain Fujisaki followed close behind, his expression calm and calculating, his brown eyes lost in deep thought. Fujisaki didn't often loose his cool, but when he did only chaos could follow. But, nonetheless he was a strategizer, and his moves weren't often rash and done without calm and collective thought.

He was also a White Mage.

White Mages were the key to any successful party who wished to bring down darkness. They were useless in terms of battling, but their healing skills surpassed all odds. With a powerful White Mage on your team you had a _huge_ advantage over your opposition. Fujisaki's determination in battle to actually participate using a few black magic spells inspired all who followed both him and Nakano. They were incredibly looked up to.

And yet they were loosing the battle to the darkness.

"Nakano… we lost many lives today…" Fujisaki murmured, almost as if speaking to himself. Nakano nodded.

"It is a shame we couldn't send their souls onto the other side. Unfortunately now thy will become lost in the darkness… their path to the light clouded and hazy… and worst fears confirmed, they may even become Lirui,"

"The Walking Dead…" Fujisaki whispered, staring down at the ground. Nakano gave a short 'hmm', acknowledging the statement but also thinking back to the battlefield. The souls had swarmed everywhere, each one an entity of light being slowly devoured by the darkness that surrounded it. It was horrific to think that there had been _nothing_ they could do. But Nakano knew that even if they'd stayed and battled on, it would have been useless. Eiri Uesugi had won that battle, fair and square. They wouldn't have been able to have done anything anyway, not with all his followers out there. Nakano just thanked the light that their belief had allowed the remaining of them to escape not too badly harmed.

They continued on, eyes full of hope each praying that soon the light would win. Nakano's gaze went skywards.

He would not give up. He would not allow them to loose to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:**Okay, that was reeeeaaaaaaally bad, but can you blame me? I wrote it during our so-called 'revision time' in between switching SATs papers. I'm stuck for ideas for 'The Shining Light' so I'm just kinda working on this one for the moment. I promise the second an idea hits me, I'll get back on working on it. Be patient: ) 

If there are bits of this story you don't get, don't hesitate to ask me via reviews. Usually I'd mind, but in this case it is very difficult to keep up with the story, especially since it's set in a fantasy world, but hopefully you'll understand it just by reading.

Well, review!

- Hikari-kun -


	4. Chapter III

**A/N:** I'm pumped I'm fired up! I'm ready!

… BUT I'VE LOST MY NOTEBOOK! XD AND ALL MY IDEAS WERE IN THERE! –cries-

Any-who, instead of listening to me whining guess you'd much rather read the next chapter, huh? Well… don't say I didn't warn you it'd be bad. I've had barely any sleep due to cruddy exams, I lost my notebook where ALL my ideas were (though that's okay, since I didn't reeeeeaaaaally like what I'd written anyway) and the only good thing I got going for me is the two litre bottle of coke sitting in my room and a full packet of Maryland cookies (well, that's a lie. They're down one 'cos I just ate one XD and I can assure you they'll all be eaten by the time I've finished this chapter).

Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I thought at first 'No one is gonna read this!' and then today I turned on my computer and there were another load of reviews there. You guys make me so happy! Hugs and cookies all round : )

Yeah, well you know who it's dedicated to. BlooDy-MaY you are my source of inspiration so I hope you like the next chapter: )

Side-note before chapter: Currently listening to Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist's Vocal Collection. It freakin' ROCKS: D Then again, it still can't beat Ed's! –glomps Ed-

Well, onward! Onward: D

* * *

**Those who dance with Darkness**

**Chapter III**

Rain.

It was raining yet again. The black night sky was overcast by clouds of grey, stopping even the moonlight getting through those silver barriers of the sky. The rain that fell kept a constant motion, a constant speed, falling and falling with no intention of stopping. But he found the rain comforting. It was nice to feel the water on his skin as he stood out on the remains of a destroyed town. It had once been his hometown. It was no more.

Ryuichi held his staff far out in front of him, preparing for the sending ritual in order to send the souls of those dead on to the other world. They were counting on him to survive, and to send them on. He couldn't let them down. He feared he may have arrived too late and most souls would have already lost themselves to the darkness. He prayed he was wrong.

Rain trickled off the tip of his nose. He danced.

Yes, it was a dance of sorrow. A mourning dance for all those who had been killed by Eiri Uesugi. And he was dancing for them. For his people. He had tried to save as many as possible when the troops came, but had been beaten and had had to flee, far away from his hometown. Far away from his people.

He felt so _responsible_ for their deaths.

If only he had been stronger, he could have saved them all. If only he had come in time, he could have sent them all on to the other world before any souls passed into the darkness. If only…

If only he wasn't alone.

Bright lights flickered around him, indicating the souls were leaving this world and departing for the next. They flew around him, engulfing him in a wonderful light. And then they dissipated, flung into the winds heading for the other world.

The dance finished. The ritual was over.

He sighed and gazed up at the sky. The rain still fell. He was practically soaked, but he didn't care. It was then he made up his mind.

He would head out on a quest… and find those who also wanted to destroy the darkness.

With these thoughts fresh in his mind, he nodded and left the rubble far behind.

The once beautiful city of Aquroya was no more.

A new quest for the light began.

* * *

The Seer looked on into the darkness from the Uesugi castle. He wanted to see light once more. He wanted the darkness to leave for good. He didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore.

But he couldn't turn against Eiri.

He had known Eiri for such a long time, and he knew that Eiri hadn't always been this way. It was after his encounter with darkness that he turned to it. He sighed.

So it had been true then. That saying that no one wanted to believe. Darkness truly did consume anyone who encountered it, no matter how brief their encounter was.

He didn't believe that light could ever be the only existence in the world. However, he didn't believe that darkness was acceptable either.

He wanted a balance. A balance between two opposing elements.

Mika had looked so hopeful when he told her his vision. His vision of a saviour who would save them all. A summoner with extraordinary ability and potential. Someone that even Eiri couldn't defeat.

He also knew that their power came from the one force Eiri could not wipe out.

Love.

* * *

The night was long and harsh. He knew he didn't have the strength to keep going on. He knew this… and yet he still tried. He kept pushing himself, and pushing himself to go that further distance, telling himself that he could do it. That no amount of darkness would stop him. Telling himself, that he needed to live to prove that light would conquer all darkness. That light shone brightest through thick and thin; through life and death. That light was the strongest force imaginable and that it would lead them to victory.

His eyes widened. The last of his strength left him.

"I…" he whispered but didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence. Fatigue overtook him.

He fell into darkness.

* * *

The troops sped on long into the night, a group of believers who would not loose themselves to the darkness. They had put all their belief in light and that the strongest force alive was the light. They believed in its miracles, knowing that it was going to save them all from the darkness. None would die… because they believed. They would not doubt their belief. They would keep marching steadily onwards.

Nakano was the strongest of them all, and all his troops looked up to him. He was a fierce as they came with a will of steel. He would never let himself be consumed by the darkness, no matter what. He was a believer, and this made him stronger. He put all his trust, faith and belief in the light and knew it would save them.

"Captain Nakano! I see something!" one of the troops members called. Nakano snapped into action.

"Surround it! Don't let it get away! It could be one of Uesugi's followers!" he yelled. A swift set of 'Yessir!'s were the strong reply by the troops, who did exactly as their Captain ordered, racing forward and surrounding their target. Nakano nodded to Fujisaki, who readied himself with his staff just in case. Nakano drew his sword and they both ran forward to see their target.

Nakano and Fujisaki gaped at what they saw before them.

It was a small boy, curled in a ball, with pink hair, dressed in summoner's robes…

… and clutching a summoner's staff firmly in his hands…

* * *

**A/N:** Eep! Short! Sorry! I'm not good at writing long things, ESPECIALLY not long chapters. Anyway, hope you liked it. Get back to me on whether it's good or not, whether you understand it and so on. I do appreciate all reviews : )

Erm… another little side-note. Lirui (The Walking Dead), I should've mentioned, is NOT my own word. It's another word of my friend Chris' which she used for her story. –sweatdrops- I really hope she doesn't mind!

Aquroya – If you recognise it, that's because once again it isn't my own word XD Nah, I'm not good with coming up with words. Aquroya was the city of water from Fullmetal Alchemist. And Ryuichi is a summoner from there and because of that loves water. Hope that makes sense!

Well, that's it from me! Adios!

- Hikari-kun -


	5. Chapter IV

**A/N:** Well I'm working hard, and I'm onto the next chapter! That should make y'all happy! –dances-

Anyway, any side-notes before this chapter? Erm… lesse… only one or two. I think I've been working on this story harder than 'The Shining Light' –sweatdrops- And I owe big thanks to BlooDy-MaY once again for being my inspiration _and_ giving me an awesome quote last night that I can use in here! Big thanklies: )

And, to anyone who has been flamed by someone called **nakano takeko** I say now, don't bother listening. Write as you please. Write what you please. If people don't like it, they don't like it. Don't get discouraged guys. If we, the true Gravitation fans, say we like it then go forth and write! You can't let good ideas waste away: D

Oh, oh! Dejichan4444! I've got a surprise in store for you! … unfortunately it's not finished yet XD But hopefully it will be soon! It's a fic dedicated to you (or it'll probably be a one-shot for how it's going now) for inspiring me constantly while I was writing 'Pure as the Snow' and 'The Shining Light'. Got to thank you some way don't I: ) So keep your eyes peeled for that one.

And, on cue, next chapter please!

* * *

**Those who dance with Darkness**

**Chapter IV**

The smell of burning was the first thing she awoke to. Mika swung her legs out of the bed and wandered toward the window, wondering whether she really wanted to see what would await her outside. But she could already guess what she'd see. It was a scene she was already so used to.

Her dark blue eyes wandered around the scene, her breathing heavy. She had seen this scene so many times, but you could never prepare yourself to see it. The sky above was black; blacker than night, blacker even than pitch. There were no stars or moon in the sky, nor was there any hint of light. The rain poured down endlessly… continuously.

The city that had stood proud the day before was nothing more than a smouldering wreck, slowly being put out by the rain.

Aquroya was no more.

She couldn't take the sight of it. It had been so beautiful and full of life when they'd come here as kids… before Eiri had submitted to the darkness… but now it was a complete war zone. No… not even a war zone. A defeated battlefield filled with broken dreams and hopes. Filled with sorrow and pain.

This was possibly the worst she'd seen any city they'd destroyed.

A tear fell down her cheek.

It was a place full of memories… now dead.

She couldn't stay here anymore. She had to leave.

She turned round, to see her little brother Tatsuha the long arm behind her, a red glaive with gold patterns on it in his hand. He nodded to her. Mika cast her gaze skywards.

They'd go on a quest for the light together, and they'd free Eiri.

Another hope was born. A flicker of light shone out.

* * *

He walked by yet another destroyed town, and felt the souls abundant around him. They were all waiting… waiting for a summoner to send them. But he was on a mission. He didn't have time for this…

… their pleading voices carried on the winds to his ears.

He couldn't turn away from such helpless souls. He had to send them on.

Ryuichi readied his staff and danced.

* * *

"_I want to know… how does the darkness grow stronger?"_

_The young man before him bent down closer to him._

"_It grows stronger by your fears and anxieties," he replied. The boy with golden eyes blinked._

"_Can you show me?" he asked. A sickeningly evil smirk, then darkness wrapped it's deathly hand round him._

"_Open your heart to darkness; Free yourself from this worldly prison and let darkness take your soul!" _

_His vision blurred. His eyes became filled with only red, the colour of pure hatred and he felt his pure soul being swept away._

"_Submit to me, and let your soul free,"_

¤¤¤

Sweet, sickening screams pierced his ears. Those who were dying made his heart leap out and dance. Their screams were the sweetest candy for the soul. Their lives were the perfect reward for such a thing. He could even use them for his own ends soon enough.

For now, he savoured their screams and lived in them, taking their beautiful clear sound into himself.

A smirk crept across his face.

He was the prince of darkness, and they would all bow to him soon.

* * *

The troops of Nakano stared at the boy for some time before any action or movement started. Then the troops started murmuring to each other, still unable to come to terms with what lay before them. Nakano put a hand to his chin in thought.

"A summoner… eh?" he said slowly. Fujisaki looked to his elder for some kind of indication for what to do. When he didn't get any, he decided he had to say _something_ to get Nakano to acknowledge him.

"Nakano, what should we do?" he asked. He saw his elder think for a few moments more, assuming that he was now over the shock of discovering a summoner all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, before Nakano spoke once again.

"Fujisaki, may I ask you to use your White Magic to heal him? We need to find out why he's here and who he is and I'm afraid we can't when he's unconscious,". Fujisaki looked at his Captain in almost disbelief.

"But Nakano! What if he really is—"

"Enough Suguru!" Nakano cut in. There was a silence among the troops. Fujisaki was amazed at this. His fellow Captain, one of the smartest warriors in the world, was actually asking him to revive this boy they'd just found, even when there was a strong possibility he was one of Uesugi's followers! The worst thing about this was his tone and how he'd said it; Nakano _never_ called Fujisaki by his first name! It showed disrespect, and above all, it also meant that Nakano had severely lost his control. However, despite this Fujisaki nodded to his elder, and bent down beside the boy, placing his hands over him and letting a white aura flow from his fingertips to the boy's body, reviving him slowly and bringing him back to consciousness.

The boy underneath his hands became to squirm and wriggle as he slowly came back into consciousness. Suddenly Fujisaki's hands were whacked back as the boy jumped up in surprise, his eyes wide and worried. Fujisaki glared at the pink haired summoner, who began coughing, obviously finding it very difficult to breathe.

"You idiot! You're nowhere near ready to stand up yet!" he yelled at the boy. The boy picked up his staff and held it up dangerously, showing that if anyone made a move he would not hesitate to attack. Nakano chuckled and stood in front of his troops.

"Relax friend! We are not your enemies! My friend here, Fujisaki, is a White Mage. He was actually trying to heal you. I'd advise that you sit back down so he can finish what he's started. You've suffered quite a bad fever and we wouldn't want it to get any worse," he said. The boy looked round at the troops, his eyes finally falling back on Nakano, before complying and sitting back down next to Fujisaki, giving the green haired White Mage a short glare. Fujisaki scowled at him, and then held his hands out once again, letting the light flood from his fingertips and complete the healing process.

"Who are you?" the pink haired boy asked, his gaze shifting from side to side, looking at the troops surrounding him.

"We are the troops of Anaeria. I am the leader, Captain Hiroshi Nakano, and this is my sub-Captain, Suguru Fujisaki. And yourself? What is your name?" Nakano asked.

"Shuichi Shindou… summoner of the Shindou family…" the boy muttered, spitting the name Shindou out like venom. Obviously this boy didn't like his family very much; it was time to run a scan over him to check his class and his name and to check if there was any darkness in him that was manipulating him. Fujisaki saw Nakano look over at him, nodding to him as if he understood what Fujisaki wanted to do and agreeing to it. But then something unexpected happened.

"What… are you searching for? Why are you out here?" Shuichi asked. Nakano looked to Fujisaki to field this question. Fujisaki shook his head in disagreement, believing it would be better if Nakano said it. He could feel this boy obviously trusted Nakano a little more than himself just by his body movements and speech, let alone by using his special ability as a White Mage to scan this boy's thoughts, and felt it was better if Nakano told him of their quest rather than himself. After all, Nakano was their_ leader_.

Nakano nodded in reply "We are here to search for the light. We intend to banish the darkness and defeat Eiri Uesugi," he said, his voice full of confidence. Shuichi shifted and looked up, meeting Nakano's gaze.

"Can I join you?" he asked. The troops gasped. Fujisaki looked up in shock, and then immediately turned his focus to Nakano, who had an extremely large smile on his face at this point, but was saying nothing. He was obviously waiting for Fujisaki to give the go ahead. Fujisaki turned his attention back to his analysis of the boy, but found nothing out the ordinary. In fact, his resistance to darkness was absolutely… incredible. It seemed he had absolute firm belief in the light. Sighing, he nodded to Nakano, whose smile grew even larger.

"Welcome to the troops of Anaeria summoner Shuichi!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there it is. Short, ne? Not much I can do about that I'm afraid. I'll work on 'The Shining Light' after I've had my shower (I'm gonna go off and have one now) and it should get posted up today. Anyway, get back to me on what you think. Remember, bad reviews (like criticism) are accepted but flames… NO WAY. You want to flame? Go some place else. Maybe I should make that more clear next time.

Adios!

- Hikari-kun -


	6. Chapter V

**A/N: **Update! Don't you just love me : D Anyway, was talking with one of my fave reviewers Suanne (who I owe so much to!) and she said she thought there was a few bits missing to the story. It moves on too quickly after they meet Shuichi, if you get what I mean. So my advice to you, is go back to Chapter II and re-read all the chapters before starting this one. Then you'll understand my very small changes. It's ONLY to do with Shuichi meeting Suguru and Hiro. Nothing else has been edited.

Well, it's here! Chapter V was a very difficult one to write but Final Fantasy music saved me and puts me in the right mood set! Plus, BlooDy-MaY finally updated 'The Game of Love' which totally rocks! I love the story! It's a complete inspiration to us all! Please go and read it: D

Anyway, to put you in the right mood set, the following songs should be listened to on repeat while reading the following sections of this chapter to put you in the correct mood. If you don't own 'em, don't worry 'bout it. If you do, put 'em on now!

**Wandering Flame – Final Fantasy X Soundtrack – For the first section to the first rulered line.**

**Warping to a Different Dimension – Final Fantasy X Soundtrack – For the second section to the second rulered line.**

**Sprouting – Final Fantasy X Soundtrack – (the song I'm currently listening to) – For all the chapter that remains.**

Those songs will put you in the right mood, as they were the songs I was listening to while writing this. Well, read on! Enjoy!

* * *

**Those who dance with Darkness**

**Chapter V**

He was drifting in between the darkness and light, a Gun Mage who could not find his path. He was stuck on the boarder of Life and Death, floating aimlessly still undecided. If he returned to Life, it was certain that he would still be stuck in the war of a thousand years past… an eternal war that would never end. A struggle between the darkness and the light. But he also felt there was a chance that many a year had passed since he had died and been left here, and that maybe light had won that seemingly eternal battle that raged between the two elements.

His other dilemma, was if he fully crossed over the boarder to Death, he was sure that he would be devoured by the darkness and consumed by it, no longer able to control his own will. The darkness would most surely manipulate him, bringing him back into Life anyway, but as a Lirui. He didn't want to return to Life in that way, however he didn't want to return to Life and find himself stuck in that continuous battle.

But he didn't want to drift here for eternity either.

He was usually a man of firm judgment, who had no difficulty finding his path. But he was now lost. Lost among the decisions he would have to make. Lost in between the boarder of Life and Death. Stuck in between the path to darkness and the path to light. His mind felt so clouded. He couldn't seem to think everything through straight. Just what exactly did he want anyway?

He had been a marvellous Gun Mage back in those days. He had even once been part of the Royal Guard for the King, who had been killed before his eyes just the moment before he died. He had failed his duties to the Kingdom and to his King.

He had felt so useless when he died.

But still, he had a choice to make here. He had been drifting for far too long and he needed to decide what he wanted to do with his remaining life. Because he had not been sent, he was given a chance to return to life now before his barrier keeping him from the darkness failed. The barrier created by his strong soul to keep him from falling into darkness. The barrier given to him from the light. His firm belief had granted him this barrier. His King had believed in the light too, yet he had died. All his family were probably dead now too.

He was a wandering flame, lost on his path to light.

The decision should have been obvious, but his mind was unable to focus. And he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"_You must continue our quest to the light. You must finally destroy the darkness for us,"_

K looked around at the source of the voice, but saw no one. And he knew who had called out to him, so he used his remaining time to throw himself over the boarder to Life.

His King was calling. He couldn't let him down.

* * *

Ryuichi finished the ritual with one final move and then simply stood, watching those final remaining souls be carried off by the winds. But one soul still remained, he noticed. He had felt this for some time now, but he could tell this soul was old. It seemed to have been here for a thousand years, from what he could tell by its unique colour. It had a golden aura around it, unlike any he had seen before. This person must have been a firm believer in the light in his life, and was still holding on to life because he was connected to this world.

But the biggest question Ryuichi couldn't answer himself, was how could this soul be here for a thousand years without being consumed by the darkness?

It was a strange phenomenon that he just couldn't explain. Even with his vast knowledge of Life and Death, he still had no idea how a soul could protect themselves from the darkness from such a long time, and still be connected to this world. Surely this soul would want to move on? Surely this soul would have decided after a thousand years of still being connected to the world?

The soul before him began to glow brighter and brighter. Ryuichi stepped back, stunned as it grew larger, forming the shape of a man older than himself. This man was surrounded by the golden aura, which then dissipated, scattering it to the winds, leaving the figure behind.

It was a blond haired Gun Mage as far as Ryuichi could tell, wearing a Gun Mage's armour and he had a strange crest on the breast plate.

"A Gun Mage of the Royal Guard?" Ryuichi asked, more to himself than the figure. The man before him opened his eyes, and looked round, taking in the scenery.

"I am K, of the Royal Guard in service to our King, the great Lord Daisuke Shindou. Where is this place?" he asked Ryuichi. Ryuichi blinked.

"You really _are_ a soul from a thousand years ago!" he exclaimed, disbelieving the fact "The Kingdom collapsed over a thousand years ago!"

K's eyes widened "Who are you?"

"I am the summoner Ryuichi, of the Sakuma family," Ryuichi explained.

"The Sakuma family? I cannot say I have heard of them," K replied. Ryuichi was stunned. The Sakuma family had been famous for many years as the family of summoners who reigned over water and protected the city of Aquroya with their lives. It was simply impossible to encounter someone from this generation who _hadn't_ heard of them.

"So, you must have been alive one thousand years ago…" he whispered. K looked confused.

"Explain to me why you keep drawing that conclusion. Just what is going on here?" he asked.

"You see, the Royal Guard existed over a thousand years ago, when this world had a Kingdom. The Kingdom collapsed after a war broke out and the King was killed; a war between light and darkness which almost destroyed the world. But the King's son, a young summoner, defeated the darkness with the power of love. And now… well, this is the result of a new feud. This battle between light and darkness has been going on for almost five years now, and there's been no hope for a saviour yet. I am on a quest, to find the light and the person who will lead us to the light, as the legend of the Seer says that the saviour who will save us all is an descendant of the King and also a summoner, with firm belief in the light," Ryuichi explained.

K stood for a few moments, in silence, taking all this new information in. He had been dead for _a thousand years_? It was completely unbelievable! He knew it would have been a long time, but he had lost all track of time in that area between Life and Death…

"I would like to join you on your quest. I was once a member of the Royal Guard, and it is my duty to protect any descendants of the King, no matter how far into history they go. And also, I wish to defeat the darkness too,"

Ryuichi gaped for a few moments, then regained his composure and smiled.

"Anyone who wishes to destroy the darkness is welcome on my quest. Thank you for your offer,"

And in that moment, a bond was formed between the two men of completely different generations. A bond called friendship, between these two with a single wish. To destroy the darkness.

A light of hope glimmered in the darkness. The two set off.

* * *

The believers marched on, continuing their grand journey to find the light and destroy the darkness. They kept their chins held high, and they had strong spirits, with wills of steel and hearts stronger than the toughest metal. They were an inspiration to many, but their inspiration was their Captains. Those Captains who had encouraged them to keep on their quest. Those two strong, determined Captains that everyone looked up to.

Fujisaki scowled at their new member for the fifth time that day. He didn't like this boy one bit. There was something _very_ odd about him. His resistance to the darkness was more than incredible, it was almost indestructible. _And_ not to mention he was a summoner! There were very few summoners left in the world, and any summoners there were left were very well known about. But he knew _nothing_ about this boy's family or himself. There was not even an accent that might possibly tell them where he came from. All they knew about him was his name, that he had a powerful resistance to the darkness and that he was a summoner. That should have been enough. But Fujisaki just didn't like this boy. He gave off an odd vibe… something which Fujisaki knew Nakano couldn't sense.

Speaking of Nakano, he and the boy were chatting awfully _comfortably…_ almost as if they had been friends all their lives. This was seriously annoying Fujisaki. He _knew_ there was something not right about that boy!

"Captain Fujisaki, what you are experiencing is jealousy!" said one of the soldiers behind him. Fujisaki whirled round and sent a glare at the speaker, a young women by the name of Ayaka who was now grinning rather smugly after seeing the effects her comment had on her Captain. She always seemed to have fun teasing him, and she _knew_ it got him annoyed so she did it all the more. Fujisaki growled and turned away. He couldn't hurt her or even shoot back a worse comment because she also happened to be Nakano's girlfriend… although Nakano would never admit that.

"Oh, and that's my girlfriend, Ayaka," Nakano said, pointing behind him and at Ayaka. Fujisaki growled. So now his fellow Captain was even telling this new boy about his love life? Just what was going on in his Captain's head!

"She's pretty Hiro," Shuichi replied, smiling and waving at Ayaka who waved back. More growling was emitted by Fujisaki. And now Nakano was allowing the boy to call him by his first name too? Just what was it with this boy that made the Captain feel so friendly!

"Suguru, come on! Quit growling and hurry up!" Shuichi called. Fujisaki nearly lost his control then. Now this kid was allowed to call him by his first name too!

"Yeah Suguru! Just because you're a Captain doesn't mean you can be slow! Set an example for these wonderful people!" Nakano added, grinning at Fujisaki who was positively fuming at this point. Even his fellow _Captain_ was calling his by his first name! It was unbelievable!

Ayaka sniggered and brushed past him.

"Better hurry up Sugs!"

"Grrrrrrrr!"

The troops behind him laughed like never before. For once their journey was full of laughter and energy.

They strode on.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoops! Ayaka seems a bit OOC, doesn't she? Well she probably would have to get a little more backbone if she was going to be in the troops of Anaeria. They're a group of tough fighters, you know!

I couldn't help but have Suguru act the way he does at the end of the chapter. This story needs a bit of light somewhere, and this was totally the right thing to add to bring that light, I think. You can disagree with me, but I still enjoyed writing that ending piece. It seems as if Hiro and Shuichi are becoming very close, which exactly how they should be. And finally! K made an appearance! I was wondering how to add him in, and I was re-reading the Abhorsen trilogy and I got a brilliant idea! And then I blended it with a bit of Final Fantasy and my own world-ish randomness, and it just sorta fit. Although it's a bit confusing… might have to edit it later…

I'm planning to make a list of songs which are good for each section of the story, so you can be put in the right mood when you read it. The songs in the top Author's notes were the ones you _should_ have listened to while reading each bit, and it should have put you in the right mood set for it afterwards. Those were the songs I was listening to when I wrote this, so it kinda works, you know? Final Fantasy Music always inspires me. It's really nicely written and planned out and I just love it! –hugs FF CD collections-

Oh, any ideas for a new title for this story? I don't like its current title and I'm thinking of changing it, so your ideas are very welcome!

Finally, a big thanks to all my friend on You are what made this story come alive! Special big hugs to BlooDy-MaY, who was the inspiration for this story, and to Dejichan4444, whose reviews are always encouraging and supportive and give me the confidence to stick with it. You two totally rock! –hugs- And I can't forget to thank Suanne for her constant help while I'm editing the chapters. Seriously the story wouldn't be half as good as it is without you!

Well, that's it from me!

Ja Ne!

- Hikari-kun -


	7. Chapter VI

**A/N:** 13, 13, 13, 13… Yes, it's my lucky number! Why? … I have no idea XD But I won't bore you too much with these random Author's notes. Let's try and finish things up quickly, shall we?

First, yup this fic is dedicated to BlooDy-MaY, however this particular chapter is also dedicated to my good friend Dejichan4444, who inspires me not only in her own writing, but also through her reviews : ) This one's for the both of ya!

Yeah, I made another list of good songs for this chapter. Like I said, if you don't have 'em you can't listen to them, but they do suit the mood for each section, hence why I'm telling you about them. That and I am a looser with no life XD Eh, doesn't matter now does it?

**Makalanya Forest – Final Fantasy X Soundtrack – Section 1 (don't worry, it's labelled)**

**Fantasy – Final Fantasy X Soundtrack – Section 2**

**Night of Fate – Kingdom Hearts Soundtrack- I LOVE this song! Could be a bit too fast for the mood, but hey! I think it works! – Section 3**

**The Great Warrior – Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack – This song makes me cry remembering what happened during the song on the game! – Section 4**

**If You open Your Heart – Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack – Section 5**

Righto! Let's go!

* * *

**Those who dance with Darkness**

**Chapter VI**

_(1)_

The brother and sister strode on, searching for the light. They had only been travelling for a few days, but it seemed like weeks. They had been lucky as they hadn't encountered many of Eiri's followers, whom they knew would kill them for sure if they found them. They had also been fortunate enough that regular people, of which there were few, had not recognised them either. But they were wanted people on both sides, and this made it very difficult for them to continue them to journey without being attacked.

They were travelling through a forest, one of the few remaining ice forests left of this world. It was known as 'Natu Forest' and was an extremely old forest. But the trees were dying, unable to stay alive much longer. The darkness was infecting it slowly, and soon it would spread and destroy everything left in the forest, from the small amount of life living it, to any passers-by who just happened to be there at that moment.

A rustle of bushes from behind them. Tatsuha drew his glaive and assumed a ready fighting stance. Mika took out her staff, a black staff with a golden emblem at the top, and stood ready for whatever emerged from those bushes.

More rustling. They stood firm…

… and from behind the bushes stepped an ice spirit, presumably the forest's protector. Mika and Tatsuha both sighed relief.

"Who are you? Why do you pass through my forest?" it asked. The voice was a mix of high and low, and so it was difficult to tell its gender. The skin of the figure itself was formed completely of the most beautiful, clear ice, with a face neither male nor female and the only clothing it wore was a simple blue sheet. But nonetheless, it was a rare sight and a beautiful one at that.

"We are mere travellers!" Tatsuha spoke up, feeling that out of the two it would require the persuasive words of a man to sway this spirit to allow them to pass through "We have come to search for the light that will destroy the darkness! Please grant us passage through your forest to continue our quest!"

Mika looked at Tatsuha, a puzzled expression adorning her face. Since when had her younger brother become so… mature? His face showed firm determination, his eyebrows arched down and his eyes showing his strong will. When had this boy, who used to cry when he got hurt while they were practicing their attacks and spells, grown up? How had she been unable to see how grown up he'd become until now…?

… that's right. Because he had had to grow up a little more. He had to grow up in order to face the darkness. He had to take that step out of being a mere boy and become a man, in order to get them that extra distance.

To find the light and face his brother, he had to become stronger.

The ice spirit smiled. It could sense his strong will… his determination. It could sense his good heart, full of light. And it could feel the aura of hero from him.

He may not be their saviour, but he possessed a true and noble heart of a hero, and a determination unlike any other.

It could also feel _her_ inner strength too. She, the one who had not spoke, also possessed a strong heart that could survive the darkness. She could also bear the darkness and spread the light. But her heart was not like a hero, but more a seeker… she sought the light and when she found it would help it grow in all ways with her power. She would protect it to the end.

Why she was willing to do this was not important.

"I grant you passage through the forest. Go forth, reclaim the light. And maybe, just maybe, this grand old forest can be saved," the ice spirit said. Tatsuha gave it a sincere smile of gratitude, before nodding to his sister and the two moved on, their hearts of hope shining in the darkness that was consuming the forest.

* * *

_(2)_

A new vision came forth to the Seer that night.

He saw a place… a sanctuary from the darkness. A place where light was abundant… a place of harmony…

… carried in the heart of a believer.

The believer he saw, he had seen before. That believer had come to him on the night he made his first prophecy of their saviour. That was the same believer whom he knew was a summoner.

That believer _was_ their saviour.

The believer himself though, could not be seen in the vision. The figure in the dream had been clutching his heart where he kept the light, a golden aura surrounding him…

… the golden aura that had belonged to their previous King, right before the Kingdom crumbled.

"Touma! It appears that Mika and Tatsuha have left!" called a voice through the bedroom door. The Seer known as Touma sighed and gazed out the window, watching as Eiri attempted to wipe out yet another village. He already knew that too. That had been yet another part of his vision last night…

… but unfortunately that was the part of the vision that had saddened him the most.

He'd seen the brother and sister meet up with the saviour, upon a wintry area, where the eternal snowstorm raged. He knew this must be a vision of the final battle… the final showdown of light versus darkness. And he also saw the Eiri, on top of his castle, firing a large wave of darkness after truly becoming a Dark Knight… a being of darkness… at the summoner. But before that beam could connect…

… yes. The brother and sister team had thrown themselves in front of it, taking the blow as their final act of love for their misguided brother. They wanted a healer for their brother so badly they were actually willing to give up their lives in the process… all for the sake of light…

And the worst thing about his visions? Touma was never wrong.

That was what saddened him the most.

* * *

_(3)_

Eiri Uesugi's sickly smirk and laughter echoed around the remains of another destroyed town. He'd forgotten how many towns they'd destroyed now. He'd forgotten how many people they'd killed. Even more so, he'd forgotten how many of his own men had died. Although it wasn't a case of forgetting. It was more a case of not caring.

He didn't care how lives he wiped out, so long as he could prove all who believed in the light wrong.

"_Fate has already been written out for us, and no matter what you want to happen, in the end you will fall into darkness. Heroes are no more than glorified fools, who believe that the light is all-powerful and can destroy darkness. But the truth is, that no matter how much light there is in the world, it can never fully destroy the darkness. Do you understand Eiri?"_

The wind whipped through his hair. Yes… yes he did understand. Heroes were fools… fools who believed in the light but still ended up dead. In the end there is no such thing as a light that overpowers all darkness, because all hearts are formed of darkness.

"_Even yours…"_

"Yes… even mine Sensei…"

* * *

_(4)_

The troops continued their quest, passing towns and cities that had been completely obliterated. On the way, Shuichi requested he do a quick sending for the souls still left in those areas so they could find their way to the other side without being devoured by the darkness. Hiro agreed with him, saying that they could afford to stop while the summoner did his work. After all, they couldn't do much about it. It was a summoner's duty to send on the dead, and that was what Shuichi must do.

Suguru still didn't trust this kid. He didn't like him one bit; nope not one bit. He wanted to know why this boy's resistance to darkness was so powerful. Why wasn't he affected by it like most people would be? And why did this boy seem to have put all his faith in the light? It made no sense… how could one person be that _resistant_?

And so, he decided to monitor his power during the sending, and see what he discovered.

Shuichi readied his staff, and began to dance.

Suguru closed his eyes and held out his hands, letting the power leak out of his fingertips and scan the boy once again. His eyes flew open again immediately and widened, his breath caught in his throat. He could have sworn he just saw… no that was impossible! He couldn't have seen that!

… yet he did.

Suguru had seen a vision.

He had merely been scanning the boy's heart, and yet he had seen a vision.

A world buried deep within that boy's heart… a world of eternal light, never once touched by darkness. A magnificent world of peace and harmony…

… was hiding in his heart…

* * *

_(5)_

The Gun Mage and the summoner who travelled together continued their quest for the light. They had no idea when they'd find it or where they'd find it, but they'd keep searching till they did. They had to uncover the light… they had to find that light…

Their hearts were strong and ready for anything. They believed in their dream for light, and so they chased it. They lived by their dream for light and so they sought it.

They wanted to stop the madness, and so they looked for it.

The light of their hearts lead their way through darkness, shining in even the blackest of nights.

They would not give up their dream.

* * *

**A/N:** Ack! That was so difficult to write! None of my ideas would flow onto the page, and so I got really frustrated and banged the computer a few times. Anyway, that's it. You like? Think it's really bad? Get back to me on that. 

I dropped a HUGE hint last chapter on Shuichi's importance, though I doubt anyone noticed ('cept for BlooDy-MaY, who I applaud for noticing!). But I dropped another hint this chapter on why Yuki went evil in the first place. And I've got visions flying everywhere! And Mika and Tatsuha are supposed to die in one! GASP!

Hehehe. But don't worry. I've got plenty in store for ya!

Remember, still needing a new title, so any suggestions are appreciated! Thank you: D

Well, ja ne!

- Hikari-kun -


	8. Chapter VII

**A/N:** -sniffles- Bleh. I _hate_ colds! I should be in school right now. Instead I am stuck at home due to a stupid, _evil_ cold! My throat is really, _really_ sore right now. I can barely talk or sing and the only thing I am in the mood for doing is staying in bed and sleeping. But I can't do that either, 'cos my nose is blocked up and preventing me from breathing properly. The end result? Well, I've finally gotten off my lazy ass, hauled myself to the computer and am currently typing Chapter VII of this. You should feel most grateful.

Anyway, not to bore you with extremely long Author's notes. I just finished 'The Shining Light', Chapter V (there's a very interesting plot twist at the end!). And… yeah, that's it.

Songs for the sections are as follows:

**In the Depths of Human Hearts – Neon Genesis Evangelion Soundtrack III – Section 1**

**Depression – Neon Genesis Evangelion Soundtrack III – Section 2**

**Tanin no Kanshou – End of Evangelion Soundtrack – Section 3**

Well, yeah. Let's get things started shall we? I'm hoping to put in some proper action in this, 'cos otherwise it seems rather lifeless, although I'm not great at writing action. You'll just have to put up with how badly its written, right? And here it is! The result of being stuck at home all day with nothing to do; Chapter VII of 'Those who dance with Darkness'!

* * *

**Those who dance with Darkness**

**Chapter VII**

_(1)_

_He could hear a bell… calling him in the distance. A tiny ring… insuring there was life here in the darkness he had been surrounded by._

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" he called into the depths of the darkness. The bell rang louder… pulling him in… drawing him towards it. He unconsciously stepped forward, his eyes suddenly becoming empty orbs without pupils. He walked forward like a zombie… he could hear it calling. Calling for him. It was his bell… his time. His time to slip into the darkness. His time to become one with that darkness._

_His soul was elsewhere… far away but not here. He was moving by a greater force than his own will, through this darkness. _

_Where was this place? He didn't know. But when the hand of darkness had firmly clasped him, he remembered fainting and waking up here. In this darkness._

_He had asked his Sensei to show him darkness, and now he was wandering through eternal darkness._

"_This is your heart," he heard his Sensei's voice call out "This is what your heart truly looks like,". He gasped. This wasn't true. This wasn't his heart. This couldn't be his heart. He believed in light. His faith was in light._

"_It's impossible!" he called out, suddenly regaining control of his body once again. _

_A laugh._

_An evil, menacing laugh that could only belong to his Sensei._

"_Your bell is calling. You must follow it through to the end. I told you… didn't I? I told you that all hearts were formed of darkness. This is your heart. The proof that is. All hearts are formed of darkness. Even yours,"_

_His eyes widened, and he lost control of his body once more. But he could hear himself whispering something back. His lifeless body was whispering something back._

"_Yes… even mine Sensei…"_

_And that body followed the sound of the bell, while it's owner could only watch in horror as it neared a pit of swirling black._

"_Step forth. Dive into darkness,"_

_He tried to scream… to stop himself from doing it. But it was too late._

_The body threw itself into the pit of swirling black. Everything went red._

_¤¤¤_

_(2)_

He was watching. Watching them all die. Watching them and remembering his first trip into darkness. Watching them and revelling in their pain… their suffering. Loving every moment of watching them squirm and run. Living off their screams, anxieties and pain.

A smirk crept across his face.

They were such foolish mortals… desperately clinging to life and failing miserably. They didn't deserve to exist. They were worthless, _pathetic_ mortals. Not like himself. He was waiting. Waiting for the time when he would have killed enough to become a Dark Knight, just as his Sensei had been. He felt pleasurable chills creep up his spine as he listened to them wail and beg for forgiveness. He heard their pleas to the light… he heard their prayers to the light. But they would go unanswered, he knew.

If the light truly was all powerful, wouldn't it save them? No, because the light was a pathetic belief, created by people to give themselves hope. It was a foolish thought to dream of light, because it would never save _anyone_.

Their screams satisfied him. He just wanted to go down there and kill them himself.

He resisted the urge, and felt his power grow stronger by the minute. He clutched the sword in his hand ever tighter.

It was almost time.

He could feel it in his heart of darkness.

* * *

_(3)_

The warriors of Anaeria made their way through yet another destroyed town. Except this was not just a destroyed town. This was a town _being_ destroyed. People were screaming everywhere. Eiri Uesugi's men of darkness were killing each and every person they found, making no sacrifices. Any of the men that were out on the battlefield didn't even deserve to be called _men_ anymore. They were inhuman… killing everyone. They didn't stop for a moment. They didn't shake after they'd carried out the deed either. They just continued killing each person.

Shuichi cast his eyes skywards, searching for Eiri's moving castle _(A/N: Hehehe! It's almost like Howl's Moving Castle!)_. But it was nowhere in sight; they must've only just missed him.

"All troops! Attack!" roared Hiro, sending out all forces. He too rushed in, slicing down any enemies fiercely with his blade. Suguru sighed in frustration and dashed in too, casting Black Magic spells at any of Eiri's followers he saw. Shuichi was the last one left standing at the back of the battlefield, frozen suddenly. His eyes widened in fear, watching the bloodshed everywhere. This had to be the worst of the battles he'd ever seen.

"Shuichi! Look out!" yelled Hiro. Shuichi jolted out of his reverie to find one of Eiri's followers heading straight for him, their sword ready to cut him to pieces, an insane smirk on their face. Shuichi couldn't move. His feet were frozen to the ground.

'_I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!' _he thought, as he watched the follower run forwards at an amazing speed. He ducked to shield himself from the blow, but this was unnecessary. Marks glowed on his body -the marks of a summoner- and from the skies plummeted a grand phoenix, flames engulfing its body. It stood in front of its master to shield him from the blast and then, acting on its own, it struck the follower with a magnificent blaze of fire. Shuichi tried to catch his breath, the phoenix in front of him turning and showing its concern for its master.

Hiro could only look on in absolute astonishment. He knew summoners could summon great beasts of sky, land and sea but he had never seen one this close before. This was this boy's special beast. A phoenix of gold and red, which looked so powerful that he thought no one could beat it.

Suguru was just as surprised. This couldn't be right. That puny little boy hadn't even summoned this beast and it had come to its master's aid. More than that, it was one of the most powerful fire summons he had ever laid eyes on. Just what was this boy?

More followers ran forward to beat the summoner, avenging their fallen comrade. That was when the summoner's eyes snapped open and into action. He stood in front of the phoenix, raised his staff in the air and yelled out a chant.

"Beast of fire! Phoenix of the flames! Inferno! Cast your spell of death upon them! Play the song of fire! Raise the fires of hell! I call to thee now! Hellfire!"

A grand summoner's circle glowed around Shuichi, and the beast wrapped its wings round its master, protecting him. Then it tilted its head backwards, and summoned a huge flame into its mouth, in which it fired out at the followers, the blast splitting into several different ones and striking all the followers down.

A wind swept across the battlefield. All Eiri Uesugi's followers had been defeated.

Fires were burning all around the battlefield where the blasts from that amazing attack had struck. Hiro, Suguru and the other soldiers in the troops watched the summoner in amazement.

Shuichi felt exhausted. He couldn't take the intense heat any more. He fell forward, and everything went black.

The phoenix beside him glowed golden and dissipated.

**A/N:** I'm sorry! I'd write more but I can't now! I've written enough anyway! It'll have to do for now!

So Shuichi's summon has finally been unleashed. And we just got a look into Eiri's past. Am I good or what: D

Well, that's it from me.

Ja ne! Review soon!

- Hikari-kun -


End file.
